Romance is for Losers
by TenshiEren14
Summary: Modern AU! Kaito x Miku: Ahh, moving to the city brings a lot of new experiences. Having hot neighbours and pissy neighbours is one of those experiences. Oh yeah, let's not forget the drunk aunt and supposedly-gay fashion designer...Have fun Miku! Slightly clichéd but but still doable, Kaito x Miku, Len x Rin, Gakupo x Luka..
1. Moving Out

**Chapter One: Moving In**

**Yo~~ Narumi here and I'm feeling like a piece of poop… yet I'm still writing this for you so thank me hahahahahaha… friggin' PMS. Anyways if this story sucks then blame the raging hormones and back pain. **

**So now that that uncharacteristic bitching is done, I'm really excited to see how this chappie is gonna turn out because it's like Rin's Point of View and her view on the world is as twisted as it gets and she isn't too keen on moving to Honoka… FYI last chapter was really short but I'll try incredibly hard to make them longer… I was tired okay :( **

**Disclaimer: I don't see the point of this, I don't own them and that ain't gonna change anytime soon.**

_**Rin's POV**_

Ugggh… I'm still angry at Miku. How the hell could she not tell me that we were moving until we had only _one_ week to do so. I hate this; I don't wanna move to Honoka, I'll miss the white walls of Star City, with their peeling paint that revealed the stained concrete and the streets that were always creepily clean no matter what. I'll miss my friends and my house and to, a far greater extent, school. Damn right I was gonna miss school, that place was a haven even though I'd never admit that out loud.

No matter how I protested though Miku was firm, we were moving. Early Saturday morning the old tatami house that we grew up in was filled to the brim with brown boxes, all labelled and ready to be loaded onto the moving truck while I was just about ready to break down and cry…

I really didn't want to leave.

I felt the tears well up as I watched my sister's slim figure close her door and refuse to take her hand off the doorknob. "Miku, Luka's outside you know let's go." I snapped irritably, cerulean eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Silence followed which was strange; then I heard a sniff and my eyes widened in surprise, "M-Miku? Are you…crying?" I asked, dropping the brown cardboard box I was holding and rushing to my sister's side. She turned to me and tears painted her face, "I'm really gonna miss this place, y'know?" she wept smiling like the idiot I knew she was.

I thought for a second, do I comfort her or do I cry with her…

Tears fell from my now misty blue eyes as I hugged her and bawled. "I-I-I- don't wanna leave," I cried into Miku's gray shirt gripping it tightly, she patted my bright blonde hair and smiled, tears freely flowing from her teal eyes, "I know, me too kiddo."

I don't know when but Luka came into our hallway and began hugging the two of us immediately. Her pink eyes were motherly which was so strange you wouldn't even know. "Miku, Rin it's about time you know, let's go," she sighed quietly. I slowly loosened my grip on Miku and picked up the box I had dropped previously and looked at the label, making sure nothing fragile was in it.

I smiled widely, "Miku, let's book!"

My sister grinned and took Luka's hand "Alright, let's go make some new memories in a new city!" she half shouted, I laughed "Let's eat oranges from a new city!" Luka rolled her eyes and blew the bubble-gum bangs from her eyes, "I've lived in that city for over five years, there's nothing new about it." Miku dropped her hand and wrapped it around the taller woman's neck pulling her down, "Party pooper, show some moral support wouldja?" A small smile tugged at her face.

_**Six hours later**_

I was asleep when we arrived in Honoka. Miku was keeping Luka company talking about random stuff like when she could start growing her spring onions and leeks as well as whom the neighbours were. I was always surprised by the way Miku conducted herself when she wasn't in a professional setting. She was goofy and fun and not to mention irritating, but that's beside the point.

Honoka was, as expected, ridiculously big. It was like London, only more… Asian. Large buildings scraped the bright azure sky. They stood there regally as if saying 'Look at me'. Houses both modern and traditional, sat side by side on either side of the road and people walked leisurely on the sidewalks. I expected it to be more… crowded but Miku did say it was after four in the afternoon so it's warranted.

Miku was being silent and looking out of the window, memorising the webs of streets as well as possible landmarks. Yeah, she was that good. Luka was slowing down and we entered a visibly less populated area of the city, probably the suburbs. She stopped in front of a large white building that radiated a warm aura and snapped getting Miku's attention, "This is where you guys are going to be living. The landlord is a really good friend of mine so she was able to get a nice spacious apartment for you guys, rent's a killer though. Now come on," Miku glanced back at me before coming out of the car. I stretched out my body and heard various cracks and pops as the sleeping joints bounced to life and followed them to the door.

Inside the building was warm with light orange paint adorning the walls and peach accents. There was a comfy looking white couch next to the counter in the lobby and a lady with silver and black hair pulled into a high ponytail was typing away furiously on the computer. "Minami-chan," Luka said gaining the lady's attention. Her face was young, almost ageless and she looked to be around Miku's age. She had beautiful amber eyes and wore striking red lipstick. "Luka, are these your friends?" she asked casting a glance my way and raising an eyebrow. Luka nodded and smirked, "Don't worry, the only party these guys throw are study parties, Miku's a teacher." Minami sent a look of confusion Luka's way, "They both look like high school students, I'd say that neither of them are a day over twenty five," Luka nodded, "They aren't but Miku's a teacher none-the-less." Minami smiled finally and gestured for us to follow her, leading us to the elevator.

Twelve floors later, we arrived in a bright green hallway and started walking through it listening intently to the rules and regulations of the building until we came to a cream colored door with a gold number on it reading '408' The silverette knocked on the door and waited.

The door was answered by a man of medium build with dark blue hair and a matching pair of cobalt eyes. He was eating an orange popsicle and wearing glasses making him look professional. He had on a black polo t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a pristine white lab coat. He was cute… okay extremely sexy. "Minami-san? Are these the new neighbours?" he asked smiling and licking the icy treat. Minami smiled, "Shion-san, these are the Hatsunes I hope you make them feel welcome," she turned around and looked at us, "Now then, your room is the door right next to this one, 409, if you have any problems, I'm almost always in the lobby or my room is the one on the top floor. Now if you'll excuse me," and with that Minami was gone.

Miku had been quiet the entire time, soaking up the information that was bombarded onto her by the obviously-not-Japanese woman, she looked at Luka, then me and then she trailed her eyes over to the Shion guy who lazily sucking on his popsicle that was notably smaller than before. She then walked over to the door, leaving us in the company of him, and opened the door identical to Shion-san's. She went in and the young man looked over at me and Luka, "Doesn't she speak?" he asked. Luka, herself, was looking at me for answers, I shrugged, "She's memorizing everything, give her five seconds." The man laughed heartily and swallowed the last of the orange treat before pulling a rag from his pocket and wiping his hands. He stretched it out at me and smiled warmly, "My name is Shion Kaito, but you may call me Kaito. Nice to meet you," I shook his hand and noticed that Miku was now closing the door. "Rin Hatsune, the blue haired lady with the ponytails is my sister, Miku," I said plainly. Miku was sporting a wide smile and dug in her purse until she found what she was looking for, her purple Nokia camera. She motioned for me to get Kaito in the frame and I pulled him in. Luka raised an eyebrow and folded her hands as I stuck my tongue out at the camera and made the peace sign with my left hand as my right hand held the older man by his neck in a hugging manner, his face one of surprise as he dropped the stick he was holding onto. The flash went off and on Saturday the 13th of October; the very first picture in our apartment was taken.

The beginning of a new life.

**I have to say, I'm happy with how this turned out. I've had to move before and it's really sad to leave the house you grew up in but then there's this excitement you get when you arrive in the new place. Of course my house was being renovated and it was for around nine months but who cares, I still moved. Anyways, next chapter will be where Rin meets Len. Oh yeah, even though the main romance is Kaito x Miku please keep in mind that Miku isn't one to fall in love, so it'll be a lot of build up until they confess, like in a cheesy romance anime. **

_**Chapter 2: Preview**_

"_**Are you Rin?" I asked unsteadily. She turned her head and revealed stunning azure eyes before smiling at me, "Yeah, I imagine Miku is looking for me?" she asked. I gulped and ran my left hand through my hair, "Yep."**_

**Well I think I've written enough for now, I'm trying something new with the chapter preview stuff so if you guys like the idea let me know. I should be updating a little more now that I feel happy and shit, anyways see ya later**

**-Narumi^ ^ **


	2. The Blonde Neighbour

**Chapter Two: The Neighbours**

**Yo~~ guess who's back from vacation. That's right, sasuanaru1123 is back baby… psych, Narumi here and I miss Yuki… she's in Japan right now, Hokkaido to be exact. Anyhow I'm writing my next installation for RIFL as I promised. Today I had a science project due and now I'm crabby… oh well. This is gonna be Len's perspective and how he perceives Rin and Miku. Enjoy~~**

**Disclaimer: By the time this is on like the fifth chapter, I'm gonna stop doing these…**

_**Len's POV**_

I sat in my room, reading Shakespeare when a small knocking was heard on the door. I sighed and got up, putting my headphones on my neck and tying my dirty blonde hair up as I walked to the living room. The knocking became gradually louder and I rolled my eyes as I opened the door to reveal the new neighbour, Hatsune, I believe.

She was wearing a black pleated mini-skirt with light blue trimming as well as a shirt with a light blue tie. Her long blue hair was brushed and pulled back into a neat, high ponytail. She was looking rather professional, I figured it was for a job application or something of that criteria. She smiled and raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know Shion-san had a sibling, I'm Miku." I took her hand and returned the smile she willingly gave me, "Len Shion. How can I help you, Miku-san?" I asked politely placing my hand back at my sides. She giggled, "No need to be all stiff, I'm not that much older than you," she paused, "I'm wondering if you've seen my little sister pass by here. She said she was gonna explore the building but it's been three hours and I've gotta jet," she explained, hope glimmering somewhat in her pretty sea colored eyes. I scratched the back of my neck, "Unfortunately, the only person who's passed was Danny from room 312, sorry," I offered.

She bit her lip and twiddled her long fingers, which had blue polish on them, and sighed. "I really don't wanna bother you, since I just met you and all, but can you please go find Rin for me?" she asked sticking her blue bangs behind her ear. To say I was surprised was an understatement; here is this lady that I just met, tasking me with the responsibility of finding someone as precious as her sister!

My first impression of my neighbours just shifted from professional and classy to woefully irresponsible.

I gaped at her for a little bit before trying to come up with excuses as to why I couldn't, "I don't know what she looks like," I tried. She dug in her pink purse and pulled out a purple Nokia camera before going through some pictures. She then shoved the screen at me causing me to wince at the sudden brightness; I took the camera from her hands and studied the picture.

It was a pretty golden-haired girl with bright cerulean eyes. She had creamy skin and was wearing a black tank top and pink shorts with black and silver gladiator boots. She was… beautiful to say the least.

I swallowed and gave the camera back, "I have homework to do." She rolled her teal eyes and placed the camera back in her purse, "It's Sunday, and tomorrow is a holiday," she replied seriously, "I know that she's still in the building somewhere but I really don't have the time to look for her right now. Just help me out, okay?" she asked once again. I sighed and took one more look at Miku-san. "Fine." She smiled at me and rushed down to the elevator, waving at me.

Now my impression was unorganised dumb blonde in disguise.

**Two hours later**

I had no idea the building was this _large_. Kaito and I have been living in this apartment since I was six but I don't think I'd ever combed through the building this carefully before. I didn't even know there was a rec room on the fifth floor. There was only one more place to check and that was the roof. Miss Minami lived up there and admittedly I was afraid of the woman.

As the elevator dinged open and I walked straight into her living room. I was awe-struck. There was a beautiful red couch sitting in the middle of the room and a sleek grand piano tucked neatly away in the far right corner of the room. Minami-san was reading on the couch, her straight silver hair falling down past her shoulders in waves "Miss Minami?" I asked, she turned around and smiled slightly, "Oh, hello Len, it would seem a lot of my younger residents are visiting me today." I sighed in relief, "Can you point me towards Rin-chan, I've been looking for her for two hours." Minami raised a wry eyebrow but pointed me towards the terrace none-the-less. I rushed out and opened the clear glass door before surveying the area. It was tiled with red and orange mosaic tiles, the picture was a rose. It was roughly five so the sun was beginning to set casting soft shadows and creating a comfortable ambiance. There were pale pink beach chairs and there was a still form comfortably laying in one, seemingly sleeping. I walked towards it and my breath hitched slightly; there was Rin sleeping in the sunset, the light casting the illusion of a halo around her. She was in a black parka with a white frilly skirt and white sandals* It bothered me to wake her up but I did so anyway.

Her eyes pried open slightly and she woke up with a start, "Where am I?" she asked groggily. Her head was turned towards the green and yellow croton in the corner of the veranda. "Are you Rin?" I asked unsteadily. She turned her head and revealed stunning azure eyes before smiling at me, "Yeah, I imagine Miku is looking for me?" she asked. I gulped and tucked a strand of stray hair behind my slightly red ear, "Yep." She then looked at me before getting up and stretching, "What's your name?" she asked picking up a white book that was on the small coffee table and heading towards the door. I followed her "Len Shion, I'm your new neighbour," she turned around and looked at me once more before waving a goodbye to Miss Minami who was now watching TV. "I thought, Kaito's brother would have… blue hair and eyes… or look like him at least," she mumbled.

I stopped.

Did she really just say that?

"Hey, your sister has green hair and teal eyes yet you have gold hair and blue eyes! You're in no position to criticise!" I yelled slightly. She laughed, "True, but at least our eyes are blue, you and Kaito look nothing alike." I blushed slightly, "You and your sister are weird," I mumbled and she stared at me as if I had grown two heads and sprouted wings. "How so?" she asked softly.

What the… wasn't she just happy and smiling?

"Your sister knocked on my door and begged me to come look for you before bolting and now you are questioning me, someone you just met, about their family. That isn't strange?" I explained. She nodded and the elevator dinged on the twelfth floor before the doors opened. We walked through the green halls until coming to our rooms where I heard Rin swear lightly. "Excuse me?" I asked before opening the door. She turned her head in my direction and showed me the note that was hung on the door. Written in neat kanji it read:

'_Rin, I have the keys so you should probably stay with Kaito-san until I get home, love Miku'_

I gaped at the note, Kaito wasn't home, he was at the hospital! He wasn't coming home until ten or later! Why would someone do that and not tell the people! What the hell!

I looked at Rin and sighed, "Come on." She rolled her eyes before following me into the apartment. "Wow, it's… big," she commented dumbly closing the door behind her. I walked towards the kitchen, "Hungry?" I asked her before turning towards the fridge and seeing a post-it note on it. Written in Kaito's messy, rushed kanji it read:

'_I know you have a test to study for on Tuesday but Miku-san asked me to watch Rin for a while. I can't, so please make Rin feel welcome while she's here. Kaito'_

Even my goddamn brother didn't tell me… "What the hell?" I mumbled out loud catching Rin's attention. She made her way to the kitchen and looked over my shoulder, "What's that?" I jumped, before handing her the post-it page. She read it over briefly before bursting out in giggles, "Both of our guardians are idiots," and I nodded in agreement.

The rest of the evening was spent getting to know each other as well as playing twister and getting bested in chess. We both fell asleep on the couch at around seven.

My final impression of my neighbours: Too soon to tell, but they aren't that bad.

_**Bonus :D**_

The door to room 408 opened slightly as two tall, slim figures slipped into the room. The taller of the figures flipped the light on, revealing Rin and Len sleeping on the couch leaning on each other with an unfinished game of Snakes and Ladders in between them. The shorter of the two figures dug into her purse and pulled out a purple Nokia camera before taking a picture of the two teenagers.

"Make sure to send me that picture."

***That is the outfit my character in Pokemon X is wearing right now*  
><strong> 

**Anyways I loved this chapter too, I love this story so much / Oh and guess who the two mystery figures were in the Bonus. If you can't use the purple camera thing as a guide, I think I'll develop the Rin X Len romance… I don't know but whatever. Oh and I just had to get rid of Kaito and Miku so this semi-fluffy Rin and Len shizz could happen.**

_**Chapter 3: Preview**_

"_**I'm so sorry," she faked, "It slipped out of my hands and," Miku smiled, "No worries, it was a kind gesture, I'll pay for the bottle," she insisted happy that the lady had even offered her the bottle in the first place. **_

**I have no idea what I'm doing with my life XD so see ya guys later,**

**-Narumi.**__


	3. Two and a half Mondais with Kai Kai

**Chapter Two and a half: Monday Mornings with Kaito**

**Yo~~ Eren here and this is NOT Chapter Three. I know, I know, you all were expecting me to introduce the awesomeness that is Meiko Kusoi but there's a funny story to go with this so lemme explain.**

**I started writing Chapter Two but then I stopped and slept. I came back expecting to finish Chapter Three but instead I stop seven hundred words in and was like…"This is like a mini chapter…" and so this was born ^ ^ **

**I know it's not what you peeps expected but just read it and if I get enough good stuff about it then I'll probably have an occasional 'half chapter'. Well that's enough blabbing, enjoy**

**Disclaimer:… Vocaloids are not mine… that isn't gonna change… I'm not planning to make it change… and if you guys get the rights… I'm watching you…**

Kaito Shion woke up at half past five on Monday morning. He had absolutely no reason to, he was going to work an evening shift later so he could've afforded to sleep in and like every other normal person he closed his dark blue eyes in an attempt to get some extra hours of sleep.

He failed.

Groaning, he pushed the sheets off of his semi-naked body and winced at the cold air that pushed itself onto it. He ran a hand through his deep blue hair and got off of the bed, stretching and cracking his knuckles. He flicked the light on and grabbed his toothbrush, heading towards his bathroom to take a bath. He had gotten home so late from the office the night before; he just took his shirt off and jumped into bed. Unsanitary, yes, but he was way too exhausted to care at the moment. After his bath it was about six fifteen so he decided to start breakfast and wake Len up for school. He honestly wouldn't even be surprised if the boy didn't sleep, he was stressed from the amount of tests he had and was literally pulling out his hair in thick clumps because of it. He and Miku had talked a little before he left for work and he decided to allow Rin to stay in attempts to de-stress his little brother, he was way too young to get gray hair… or go bald.

A small smile graced his handsome features as he knocked on his little brother's door. He twisted the doorknob and flicked the light on to reveal Len sleeping soundly in his blue V-neck and penguin boxers on the purple beanbag that was next to his twin-sized bed. He had various pass papers and thick hard-covered books surrounding him as well as his yellow Beats headphones snugly fitted onto his ears. His almost brown hair was sticking out messily all over his shoulders and his bangs were splattered all over his face, he was drooling a puddle and his laptop was balanced recklessly on his knees.

He shook his head disapprovingly and strolled over to him carefully avoiding the tangled cords of his laptop charger and electronic keyboard, "He's going to get a crooked back at this rate," he mused. He closed the bright yellow laptop and placed it on the ground carefully before shaking him lightly. "Len, get up, it's time for school,"he chided softly. Len stirred slowly before jolting up, causing the many hard-covered, thick books to fall on his foot.

Ouch…

"Sorry Kaito, I guess I fell asleep studying," he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Kaito looked at him with narrowed cobalt eyes and hissed, "Ya think!" His younger brother smiled nervously, "Good morning?" he tried. Kaito rolled his eyes and smiled, "Morning."

Breakfast was relatively normal with the one exception of Len falling asleep in his pancakes but around seven thirty he was bathed, clothed and out of the house.

"I feel like a mother hen. He's a seventeen year old boy that I'm sure can take care of himself" the doctor mused to no one in particular. In the corner of his eyes, however, he noticed a red folder with music notes on it and walked over to it, examining it even more. "It looks like Len's project folder," he said to himself. Opening the folder he discovered various pictures, documents and hand-written notes on the human body before his navy blue eyes widened in realization.

"Damnit, Len forgot it home" he cursed.

He looked at the clock before glancing once more at the folder.

Sighing he took it up and rushed to the door, "I definitely need to be a mother hen."

**Poor Kaito XD, Len, while being a cool guy, is occasionally air-headed and will forget the important things from time to time. Little note, Mondays are usually very hectic in the Shion house so count this as normal. I believe that this is all with the bonus chapter thing so good bye.**

**P.S. Still unsure whether or not, I'm gonna continue with the Bonuses, this was like an accidental thingie, oh and Chapter three is somewhat tied to this so kindly read up my pretties, ^3^ **

**-Tenshi~**


	4. Meeting Meiko

**Chapter Three: Meeting Meiko**

**Yo~~ Tenshi here and I'm sooooorry TT^TT. I am well aware I haven't updated in forever but I was busy with tests and studying and learning shit I'll never use in life but I'm here now so that's a good thing, right… RIGHT?! Anyways, since you so kindly held back on slicing me with katanas, knives and other sharp things you may or may not have on you (I'm looking at you Kanda) I have an announcement. I have recently re-discovered my love for my second OTP Yullen and was also pretty busy catching up with that stuff so yeah… I had an ulterior reason as to why I hadn't been writing. Oh well enough of that crap, it's about time we get to the matter at hand… Miku's meeting with Meiko! Enjoy~~~**

**Disclaimer- Until there's a new Vocaloid that sings awesome harmony and rocks out on a violin and is named Narumi I don't need the rights… totally lying by the way…**

_**Tuesday Morning: 10:00 a.m.**_

Miku swallowed deeply before pushing the silver double doors open and walking in, mentally prepping herself for a mean, gruff-looking principle and an equally evil-looking vice principle. Instead, and much to her relief, she was met by a warm smile and an inviting office. "Hatsune Miku I assume?" a sweet voice asked cheerily behind the thick ply wood desk. Sitting in a black, ergonomically designed computer chair was a visibly chubby figure with brown hair and thin-wired glasses. Her lips were a rosy red and she was wearing a sea green blouse that oddly suited her, Miku visibly relaxed before answering politely, "Yes. I also assume that you are Mrs Chanon?" The woman nodded briefly before gesturing to a chair in front of the surprisingly neat desk. Miku sat down and tucked an unruly strand of blue hair behind her ear mentally scolding herself for not tying her hair as usual and took a neat manila folder from her blue handbag and rested it on the desk. Mrs Chanon raised an eyebrow, "You're a 'no nonsense' kind of person, aren't you?" she asked casually. Miku snorted briefly, "Not at all" she started, "However I do not take my career lightly," she finished curtly fishing out her reading glasses and accepting the piece of paper the woman was giving her.

The lady smiled as she read through Miku's resume and recommendations before placing the folder haphazardly on a pile of papers that were all stamped 'confidential'. Her kind disposition disappeared and her face contorted into a slight scowl that shook Miku ever-so-slightly, "This school is a prestigious academy, built for the betterment of the future generation. We hire only the best of the best and while you records are rather impressive, I must ask, why must I accept you into this unrivalled staff?" Mrs Chanon finished stiffly as if it was thoroughly rehearsed. Miku's eyes narrowed behind her thin framed, black glasses, "If I am not wrong," she began slowly, contemplating each word before saying it, "I was transferred from Star City Preparatory to Honoka Academy. I never asked for this job, nor do I have any need to be here except for the vigilance of my younger sister Rin. However, in the end, my qualifications are above average and as far as 'the best of the best' goes; I am an ordinary person with ordinary capabilities, I simply chose to exert myself mentally and physically for the holistic development of the youth of this generation, which I am not excluded. So then, in the end I answer your question with a question, why wouldn't you accept me into your unrivalled staff?"

Mrs Chanon gaped before taking off her glasses and wiping them clean of the fog that had amassed on the lenses and swallowed before her smile crawled its way back onto her face, "Welcome to the staff of this beloved establishment, I believe a teacher with your conviction and youthful understanding is required around here. See you in the morning at seven sharp?" Miku smiled inwardly but kept her professional façade kept stubbornly in place, "Seven sharp, Mrs Chanon," she confirmed. As she packed up and got ready to leave the kind lady called her back, "Call me Megan."

This time Miku allowed her smile to show, slightly.

Miku subconsciously patted herself on the back as she picked up a can of sweet corn and a bag of fresh spring onions and leeks. She had just secured herself a spot on what might truly be the most elite staff of teachers in all of Honoka without breaking a sweat. Sometimes she worried that she was a bit silly for rushing off to college at the age of sixteen but four years and four degrees later, two of which are Doctors' and one being a Masters', she was happy she did otherwise she would have been completely disoriented at Megan's sudden colour change, so to speak.

She kept on mentally complementing herself while she scanned the alcohol aisle before bumping into a busty woman with neat, short red hair. She was about to apologise when the woman snapped at her, "Watch where you're going ya damn tourist!" Miku blinked before taking in the woman's appearance completely, she was wearing a white mid-rift halter back with blue horizontal stripes running through it and you could quite clearly see her black bra. She was wearing tight blue, beach shorts and orange flip flops which clashed drastically with the rest of her revealing outfit. Her eyes were a dim mahogany and she had gold-tinted shades resting comfortably on her silky looking hair. She was holding onto a beach bag in her left hand and a bottle of cherry sake* in her right hand. Miku's blue eyes instantaneously narrowed before grounding out an unappreciative, "Sorry." The woman rolled her eyes and kept scanning through the stacks of rums and alcoholic beverages, Miku stayed a couple feet away from her before looking over to her awkwardly and snapping her fingers, catching the lady's attention, "Is that the last bottle of cherry sake?" she asked pointing to the green bottle. The lady looked at Miku with disdain before answering, "Yeah, why?" Miku's eyes further narrowed before she mumbled a defeated, "No reason."

Something cruel sparked in the red-head's eyes before she smirked sardonically, "Do you want it? I have a couple bottles at home." Miku snapped her head back and stared at the woman briefly before vehemently nodding her answer; Miku only ever drank cherry sake anyways. The lady stretched the bottle out to her and Miku gratefully took it… or at least tried to, for at the last minute, the stranger purposely let the glass bottle go and caused it to fall.

Shattering the precious bottle and spilling its contents.

"I'm so sorry," she faked, "It slipped out of my hands and," Miku smiled, "No worries, it was a kind gesture, I'll pay for the bottle," she insisted happy that the lady had even offered her the bottle in the first place.

Of course soon after the alarm rang and a security guard was in front of the two young ladies ready to question them on what had happened but before he could get the first few words out the stranger began singing like a canary lying through her teeth, "The blue-haired tourist over here got angry with me so she chucked the bottle at my head but I ducked and it hit the floor and shattered." Miku stared at her unable to form any words or believe the stupidly gullible officer that was currently mobbing her with the rules and regulations and taking her to an office. Miku looked back and glanced at the strange red-haired woman that had set her up and called her a tourist.

"Stupid drunk woman," she mumbled as she pulled out her money to pay for the broken bottle and her other groceries.

_**Kaito's POV**_

I was at home waiting for Len to come home so we could head down to the beach before I left for the hospital when the doorbell rang, which was strange because not many people ever rang the doorbell to our apartment. I walked over to the door and peeked through the small hole in the door that acted as a peep hole and was greeted with a head of red hair and a drunken smile. I sighed but opened the door anyway. Meiko was my 'foster mother' so to speak as she took care of me and Len when we were little but in reality she was a drunk, seductive professor who, because of her unpredictable ways, could barely pass as an elder sister. I opened the door and was promptly tackled to the ground and hugged by her as if I was her favorite bottle of whiskey. Her sour breath that was tainted by the flavour of beer stung my nose as I inhaled, even after all these years, I couldn't stand the smell that clung to her like the clothes clung to her figure.

When she decided to come off of me she ruffled my hair and pinched my cheek before yanking my deep blue hair and laughing at my reaction which admittedly hadn't changed since my adolescence . "How ya doing kiddo?" she beamed as she dusted her knees off and taking a seat on my purple couch. I fixed my hair before closing the door and sitting next to her, "Fine Meiko, but what brings you to this part of the city?" I asked genuinely curious. She pouted and crossed her lithe arms, "Can't I just swing by to check on my beloved sons?" she asked but I wasn't buying it and neither was she, "Fine, I ran out of Club Soda so I just hopped in my car and drove down here." I scoffed, "You drove all this way to buy Club Soda? You couldn't do that in the heart of Honoka City?" She spared me a glance before glaring at me, "Nice to see you too junior," she mumbled. She stood up and stretched and it was then I realised what she was wearing, "Did you go to the store dressed like that?" I asked pointing at the halter back top and blushing slightly at the view of her over-developed cleavage. She looked at me before winking suggestively, "Sweety, I'm heading to the beach you know, I'm dressed for that." I groaned, "How'd you find out, Meiko." She laughed a deep laugh that contradicted her weak appearance before looking at me with a slight smile, "Len."

We stayed talking and catching up on recent happenings before she grabbed a beer and started telling me about what happened to her on the way here, which I laughed at heartily. Honestly, the poor tourist probably thought that Meiko was drunk, crazy or both but I wouldn't blame her, Meiko is… odd. There was a knock at the door which I assumed was Len but was thoroughly surprised when I saw Miku at the door, with her knee length teal hair completely free and falling down her shoulders like a river of blue. My heart fluttered for some strange reason but I ignored that and paid attention to what she was saying.

"Kaito, I heard you guys were going to the beach, can Rin and I come with?" she asked casually as if we had known each other since forever. I still couldn't believe how fast she and her kid sister had settled and how good we were getting along, but she was still new to the neighbourhood so I simply smiled, "Sure why not, we're leaving a little after Len comes home." She was about to leave when Meiko popped her head over my shoulder and glared at her.

_Oh no…_

"You're that stupid blue-haired tourist! How'd you enjoy paying for that sake?" Meiko taunted, slurring her words slightly and smirking at the memory. Miku's gaze had turned cold, "And you're the drunken seductress that framed me with lies and body language." Meiko laughed sarcastically and had by this point pushed me from the doorway and was in Miku's face, "I bet you spent all this time getting outta paperwork for chucking that bottle at my head, right," she smiled and draped her hand over Miku's shoulder. Miku's nose wrinkled and she scornfully took Meiko's arm off of her shoulder as if it was cursed, "First off, take a breath mint, your mouth smells like a bar died in there. Second, I did as a matter of fact spend a lot of time trying to get out of trouble, thanks for asking old lady," she retorted contemptuously. I stifled a snicker as Meiko's face turned red and she glared at Miku before looking over at me, "Who the hell is this?" I swallowed my laughter but the mirth was still dancing in my eyes, "Meiko this is my new neighbour, Miku Hatsune. Miku, this is my umm…mother (?) Meiko."

There was an uncomfortable silence and I spotted Len and Rin pausing in the hallway to watch the obviously not-so-friendly exchange. Miku was the first to react, "No wonder you're such an old lady," she mumbled before taking one more look at Meiko and holding out her hand for Meiko to shake it. Meiko glared at her, "Damn tourist," she grumbled before taking Miku's hand and shaking it.

I almost released the breath I was holding but then I felt the murderous intent rolling off of both women in front of me and I saw Len shiver as well as Rin smile nervously.

…Almost was the keyword in that sentence…

Oh boy.

***Saa-kay (sake) is an alcoholic drink that's a bit like whiskey but stronger, it's also called 'rice wine' because rice plays a big part in preserving it***

**Poor Kaito X'D I've decided to make Meiko and Miku sworn enemies just because it's a lot more fun that way than to have everyone farting Mozart over glittering rainbows and unicorns :P. You guys well knew I couldn't have no Len and Rin and just in case you're wondering about the timeline it's one week after they've moved in so it's the second Tuesday after the Saturday they moved in and Chapter Two and a Half was the Monday after the little Finding Rin stuff. I was wondering whether or not to make Meiko have her long hair but she kind of reminds me of Akira from S.A. so I let her have the short hair. Next chapter is gonna be the beach scene so blah -.- **

_**Chapter Four Preview:**_

_**They shifted uncomfortably as Miku and Meiko began furiously digging trenches and building sand kingdoms. "Kaito," Len whispered to the blue haired man who had purposely paused eating his mint ice-cream. "Yes Len?" he answered slowly as he observed the heated competition unfolding in front of him, "I think I'm scared," he admitted. Rin looked over to the emerald eyed boy and smiled, "C'mon, let's get away from these maniacs."**_

**I really gonna enjoy writing the next chapter, as always, rate, review and favorite and watch out for Azami,**

**-Tenshi~~**


	5. Regret (An Important AN)

**The most Regrettable of Occurrences**

**Hey guys. Um… I know that most of you want an update on My Crazy Boyfriend and have been patiently waiting but some shit has happened which I will explain to you in this note.**

**My brother brought a couple of his friends over to do a project using my PC which I usually only use for Digi-art and, of course, writing. This wasn't really a problem, until my brother left them unattended for two hours while I was cleaning the backyard. I come back inside after they've left to work on Chapter Five of MCB and FINALLY upload it when I realise that they cleaned the computer. **

**AS IN WIPED EVERYTHING OFF OF IT.**

**I don't know what kind of idiotic notion they received telling them to wipe someone else's fucking computer but I'm pretty pissed about it.**

**This of course, also means that I am going to have to try my best to re-create all of my files for RIFL, MCB, The One-shot Collection and The Pokemon Alphabet challenge. **

**I apologise but I thought that you all should know that I live in a completely unmanageable household with idiots everywhere I turn. **

**You all will have to hold it out for a couple more days or weeks depending on how much I remember about each chapter. **

**Thanks for understanding and your patience,**

**Sincerely,**

**(I never thought this would actually happen) Eren. **


	6. Babes and Brawls at the Beach Part 1

**Chapter Four: Babes and Brawls at the Beach (Part One)**

**Yo~ Narumi here and yes you read right, my first two parter! I was Skyping with Yuki when she was ranting about this blonde guy that flipped her off at the beach. I was laughing throughout the entire thing and she flipped me off. She was like so angry but this came out of it so rejoice XD. Anyways, this is an important arc so please pay attention and maybe you'll get some hints to the more cryptic chapters in the future. I like started this on Friday but I'm finishing this crap on Saturday like a BAWSE, well that's all from this crazy writer, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: …The fact that I'm still doing these disclaimers proves that I don't own the rights, no?**

Heads turned in the direction of two women in particular at Hiroshima Bay. One woman, the taller of the two, looked like a blue-haired tourist with beautiful porcelain skin that the rays of the sun seemed to refract off just the right way, giving the illusion of glowing. She had her knee-length hair in lazy, low pigtails that curled slightly at her thighs. Her bikini-bra was magenta with purple polka-dots and the bottom was a pair of matching shorts with a translucent white wrap around her waist. The shorter of the two was wearing an extremely revealing striped bra with matching shorts; much liked the bluenette next to her. She had beautiful red hair that cut at the nape of her neck with a seashell hairpin in front, keeping the bangs from clouding her vision. In her left hand was a can of rice wine while her right hand swung lamely at her side as she walked. There was one put off that kept the stares from advancing and that was the dark aura that hovered over the two attractive women like the wispy clouds that sailed lazily over the azure sea.

"Kaito, I'm not sure this was a good idea," Len said latching on to his older brother. The blonde was wearing plain yellow swim trunks with a single orange stripe running down the left side. The outline of a six pack was clearly visible as well as the defined biceps. He had his hair tied up in a short ponytail with a simple white elastic and his emerald eyes were brimming with worry for his foster-mother. Kaito patted the boy's head slightly before smiling brightly, "Hey, let's all get some ice-cream, maybe they'd cool off if we did." Like his younger brother, Kaito was donning a simple navy blue pair of swim trunks with a white strip on the left side; however, he had a white surfboard pattern on the right side. His sapphire hair had various coloured clips courtesy of Len who insisted that he'd trip and break his neck if his locks were in his eyes, again. He himself was attracting a lot of the female population's attention, especially since his body was very _very_ defined. His six pack actually looked rock hard and his arms weren't overly buff but still extremely muscular.

Rin, who was walking next to them, placed her hands behind her head and closed her eyes, "Those two idiots are lucky Luka isn't around." Kaito and Len looked at her inquisitively, "Who's Luka?" Len asked as he stood in line for the ice-cream cones. Rin shrugged non-committedly and dodged the question, "I'd like to believe the red-head is a relative of yours?" Len nodded before turning his attention to Kaito who was asking what flavours they favoured. "Vanilla swirl," they both answered casually, which surprised both Kaito and the vendor. The vendor, who was wearing a white, grimy shirt and a black apron, rubbed his stubble and made quick work of taking out the requested flavours and handing them to the conversing kids. He then turned his attention back to Kaito, "That all ya havin' o do yo want something?" Kaito smiled, "I'll have a seven scoop sundae with mint ice-cream." The vendor stopped and looked at the man in front of him like he had grown three arms and an extra head, "Yo sure a smallie like you could take seven scoops?" Kaito shrugged before the vendor complied.

Rin and Len, who were conversing animatedly, decided to get some ice-cream for Miku and Meiko to see if it'd help them to talk things over but by the time they had found their respective relatives they were stopped cold. Kaito had joined them but was also stopped as he stared at the awkward pair who was obviously challenging each other. They shifted uncomfortably as Miku and Meiko began furiously digging trenches and building sand kingdoms. "Kaito," Len whispered to the blue haired man who had purposely paused eating his mint ice-cream. "Yes Len?" he answered slowly as he observed the heated competition unfolding in front of him, "I think I'm scared," he admitted. Rin looked over to the emerald eyed boy and smiled, "C'mon, let's get away from these maniacs." Len raised an eyebrow and Rin had run all the way back to the sleek, black Range Rover they all came in. Kaito was following, just to keep from being associated from the two ladies and opened the car. Rin grabbed the golden knapsack she had brought with her and gave Len a bucket and shovels. "I have to go change into my bathing suit so I'll catch up to you guys later." Kaito, who had finished his ice-cream, looked back to the beach and smiled, "All right, let's go have some fun." Len smiled and looked in the general direction of the sea, completely ignoring the crowd who had crowded around the two ladies in particular, "Yeah, let's go have some fun!"

**This is the shortest chapter in the history of chapters for RIFL; the mini-chap doesn't count, btw. This first chapter is Len, Rin and Kaito centred and the second being around Miku and Meiko's little competition and how that happened. Well, I have to book since my brother'll get a stroke if I don't… **

_**Chapter Five Preview:**_

"_**As if, you're so old you'd probably drop dead before we get halfway through," Miku said carelessly. Meiko glowered at her, "I'm thirty-eight. I'm not an old woman and I'm positive my grandmother could build a better sandcastle than you tourist brat." It was Miku's turn to glare, "I'm not a tourist, I was born in Star City and I'm surprised your grandmother is still alive. I thought she fought World War with you, since you've been around since World War 1," she answered easily. Meiko crossed her arms, "We'll see about that you damn tourist!" **_

**Yep… I think you guys are gonna get a taste of my awesomeness in the next chapter, see ya later**

**-Narumi^ ^**


	7. Babes and Brawls at the Beach Part 2

**Chapter Five: Babes and Brawls at the Beach (Part Two)**

**Yo~ Eren here and I am totally awesome for doing this right now. It's the next part of the beach arc so enjoy~~**

**Disclaimer: Remember how in chapter two I said I'd stop doing these… well I haven't stopped yet so… yay.**

**Miku's POV**

I had vaguely noticed that Rin and Len had run off somewhere with Kaito but I thought nothing of it as I spotted an ice-cream cart in the general direction they were headed and I almost contemplated running after them but, "Oi, tourist, stop staring into space and keep up! I can't be your blind guide the entire way y'know" Meiko shouted a good distance away from me snapping me out of my thoughts.

Almost.

"For the last time, old lady, I am no tourist," I scowled as I followed her moodily. I don't even know why she bothers me so much but after the stupid grocery prank she pulled I don't think anyone could blame me for not liking her. She had her hands on her hips and was standing next to a blonde woman with pink shades who was tanning. "I don't understand, Meiko, how are you not drunk yet?" I asked her as I finally reached her side and yanked the most possibly fifth can of beer she had chugged down since arriving to the beach. She rolled her eyes before cringing as I swallowed the rest of the beer greedily. "I could've spit in that you know," I smiled, "But you didn't." I answered expertly, wiping the drops from my chin. I looked over my shoulder and noticed a pair of children happily building sand castles and smiled fondly, remembering the times I built sand castles with my mom, dad and Rin.

"I used to be really good," I mumbled idly, not even realising I had said it out loud. Meiko scoffed, "Good at what? Gaping?" I snapped my head and glared slightly at her, "Excuse me?" The blonde lady raised her sunglasses up from her eyes revealing brilliant golden orbs that glared at the both of us, "Excuse me ladies," she started with a heavy Yankee accent, "But you're in my sunlight and I'm trying to tan here," she finished irritably. We both stared at her incredulously before I mumbled an apology and slinked out of the afternoon sun. The blonde tourist muttered, "Damn stupid Japs," in English before going back to her business. Meiko snickered lightly, "Doesn't she know that half the people on this beach speak English?" I rolled my eyes but smiled none-the-less, "I used to be really good at building sand-castles."

Meiko looked at me seriously before bursting out laughing and falling on the ground busting her gut. "What the hell are you laughing at old lady?" I snapped irritated that she wasn't taking me seriously. "I-I'm so-sorry but I can't i-imagine a princess like you playing in the sand," she laughed. "I think you're drunk," I remarked stiffly, "I used to build sand-castles with Rin all the time. We lived really close to the beach so," I shrugged non-committedly before spotting Rin and Len talking with Kaito over ice-cream. "Oh please, the only thing a tourist like you could do is ask for assistance and scream for help," Meiko put her hand over her mouth in an over-dramatic way, "Oh my God! I broke a _nail_" she finished in a fake American accent. "I honestly think you're drunk old lady and stop talking like you were a champion sand castle designer," I smirked. Meiko huffed, "As a matter of fact I was. I won my local sand building competition five times in a row back when I was a kid," I sniggered spitefully, "That was back in 1895 when they hadn't heard of _good _architecture and a ball was a big deal." She looked at me positively glowering, "Who was your history teacher? I think even that American we just passed knows better," she retorted.

I stopped and laughed, "Well how about we have a little _competition_ to see who the better sand-castle designer is?" I challenged. If it's one thing I've learned is that most people don't turn down challenges and Meiko was no different, "You're on kid and if I win you've gotta buy me cherry sake for a month!" I shivered, "If I win, though, you've gotta stop calling me tourist and buy me and Rin new clothes. Whatever we want!" She cringed slightly and was now probably sober and she poked me in the chest getting in my face, "You're on you pampered tourist," I gagged, "Take a mint or use some Listerine or something before doing that kind of stuff hag!" She looked at me disdainfully before storming off, looking for the clearest spot to start building her sandy kingdom. I followed since I still didn't know my way around the beach and staying with someone who did was a good idea, even though this person was an old, drunk lady.

"I'm gonna win you know," she said lightly, still searching for that special spot that was out of the reach of the water,"As if, you're so old you'd probably drop dead before we get halfway through," I said carelessly. Meiko glowered at her, "I'm thirty-eight. I'm not an old woman and I'm positive my grandmother could build a better sandcastle than you tourist brat." It was my turn to glare, "I'm not a tourist, I was born in Star City and I'm surprised your grandmother is still alive. I though she fought World War with you, since you've been around since World War 1," I answered easily. Meiko crossed her arms, "We'll see about that you damn tourist!"

I really wanna punch this lady in the face…

We found the ideal spot, it was close to some children who were playing with their German Shepherd, we shook hands promising a nice, clean sand-castle building contest with no foul-play and started building our respective castles.

**Third Person's POV**

White dust swirled evilly and a huge sand stream whipped through half the beach grabbing the attention of many people on the beach including a certain blonde tourist. "What the hell," she mumbled as she closed her tanning mirror and moved over to the crowd of people. In the very middle of said crowd were the two most attractive women on the beach, at the moment, building sand-castles and laughing while doing so. Everyone was taking photos, she did too, pulling out a large photographer's camera and snapping a few choice pics and smirking to herself, "Interesting, Meiko Kusoi, renowned professor."

At some point, though, the contest lost all rules and became an all-out sand war between Meiko and Miku as they did every and anything to sabotage each other's progress. That then escalated into a beach brawl seeing as Meiko had accidentally thrown sand on the dog that was a stone throw's behind Miku. That dog had lashed out, causing the child to panic, causing the child's parent to get angry, causing her to hit a random person accidentally, who tried to return the blow but failed. It continued like that until the little crowd was bruised. Meiko and Miku had somehow escaped, but were covered in sand and some blood plus Miku had a wisdom tooth in her hair but they were laughing. They looked at each other before smiling, "Race ya to the beach?" Miku offered. The older woman laughed, "I'll win you damn tourist," she said playfully before rushing down to the water. "Hey, you'll break a hip, grandma!" Miku shouted before running after her and diving into the ocean.

"Miku, you finally decided to jump in!" Rin yelled as she swam towards Miku with Len trailing behind her, exasperated by her fast movement. "Kiddo, that suit suits you nicely," Miku commented. Rin was wearing a white and yellow whole-suit with an orange in the middle. The bottom of the suit had yellow ruffles that gave the illusion of a skirt. Meiko sniggered before throwing water on Rin, "Hey!" she laughed before jumping on Meiko and holding her under the water for about two seconds. When they surfaced Meiko's face was promising death, "I'll get you for that you brat," she grounded out. Rin simply stuck her tongue out childishly before diving back under the water. Miku noticed someone was missing, a certain ice-cream loving individual, "Where's Kaito?" she asked. Meiko smiled, "He doesn't like the water so he's probably watching us from the shore." Miku twisted her head and sure enough she spotted Kaito eating a pink popsicle on a beach chair watching them. "Come on in, Kaito! The water's fine!" Miku shouted waving wildly at him. He smiled, "No way! The water's dirty!" he shouted back. Miku rolled her eyes, "No it isn't, it's really clean!" she shouted. Rin, who was being noogied by Meiko took notice of the conversation and shouted, "Stop being such a little bitch Kaito! The water is awesome!" Meiko and Miku looked at her incredulously before, "Yeah Kaito! Unless you're a pansy, you'd come in the water!" Meiko laughed.

Len who was floating over-heard and joined in the taunting of his brother, "You know, Kai means water in Hawaiian, how ironic that _Kai_to is afraid of water." The four of them erupted into laughter and the blue-haired man in question flushed in embarrassment. "I am _not _afraid of the water, I just don't think it's healthy to bathe in the ocean since so many people use it as a bathroom as well as the entirety of the ocean's population," he defended. Miku whistled lowly, "So I take it you don't bathe in pools either?" she asked. Kaito looked away, "No I bathe in pools," Rin chimed in, "But there are a bunch of snot-nosed kids who pee in the pool all the time," Kaito couldn't argue there, "But—" Meiko snorted, "I had no idea I raised a boy who's afraid of something as stupid as the ocean," Kaito was now fed up.

"Fine, I'll swim in your ocean then!" he shouted before throwing his popsicle stick into the nearest bin and running to jump into the sea. When he had met them, he smirked, "There, I'm in, are you happy now?" All of them smiled and Miku patted him on the head, "Great, now we can have a water fight!" Kaito whitened, "A water what now?" he asked but his answer was a huge splash in his face. He sputtered, "Who did that!?" when no one answered he splashed all of them signalling the start of the water fight.

After about two hours the sun began to set. "It seems we have to leave now," Kaito said creating a chorus of whines. "I'm sorry but I've gotta leave for work in about an hour," he said waddling through the water to get to the shore. Len shrugged and followed him leaving the three girls behind. "What kind of job does Kaito have?" Miku asked as she began swimming towards the shore, "Oh he's a doctor at the children's hospital," Meiko said nonchalantly. Rin laughed, "Seriously, _he's_ a doctor?" Meiko rolled her eyes, "Yes, he left to get his Doctorate in Biology when he was nineteen and spent four years in Oxford, he came back and got a job at the local hospital and decided to take Len to live with him," she finished. "So where did Len live while he was away?" Miku asked as they began walking to the car, "Oh, all of us have been living in that apartment for a while now, but when Kaito came back, I moved out," Meiko replied before stopping, "Why the hell am I telling you this tourist?" she snapped. "I was curious," Miku said casually before running up to the car door and pulling out a flowery beach bag. "Hey, can all of you stand up over there?" she asked pointing towards a palm tree. Kaito looked at her before looking back to Rin, "What's she gonna do?" Rin shrugged non-committedly, "She likes memories."

Miku ran up to a random stranger and asked him to take out the picture for her before running to the group and hugging Rin. Len leaned back on the tree with his towel on his left shoulder while Meiko ruffled Kaito's hair, eliciting an irritated response from the blue-haired individual. "Smile," the man said plainly before snapping the photo.

A perfect day at the beach.

**I wonder how many people knew what to pay attention to… oh well. I'm very happy with this two parter so maybe I'll have other two parters at random intervals. Collectively though, chapter four and chapter five have over five thousand words so that is a lot… perhaps I have more inspiration… oh and so far this is my favorite chapter, LET'S ALL TORTURE KAITO! Poor guy, btw the cover is the beach picture so :p**

_**Chapter Six Preview:  
><strong>_

"_**My name is Miss Hatsune and I'll be your English teacher from now on," Miku said proudly, leaning on the hardwood table. A hand went up, "Miss Hatsune, how old are you?" a boy asked shyly, Miku laughed, "Why would I tell you my age? I don't even know yours," he blushed completely before shutting up.**_

**That's right~~ next chapter is Miku's first day on the job XD. See ya'll next time **

**-Tenshi ^ ^ **


End file.
